


The Blind Date

by SonnyD



Series: Hospital AU [4]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hospital, Alternate Universe - Medical, Blind Date, F/M, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:33:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23308405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonnyD/pseuds/SonnyD
Summary: Catherine realises that there's something between Kono and Adam Noshimuri. The others are just along for the ride.
Relationships: Kono Kalakaua/Adam Noshimuri, Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Series: Hospital AU [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/934404
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	The Blind Date

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guys! As you can see, I'm alive. So sorry for the long wait but I just didn't have time for this series and when I did, I never really felt like writing. Anyway, I hope you enjoy.

“So, what did you want to talk to me about?”

Danny climbed into the driver’s seat of the Camaro as he waited for Catherine to answer. She had asked him to go on a lunch run with her, saying that she needed to discuss something with him. He had no idea what it could be and was confused when she had asked. It wasn’t as though he and Catherine weren’t good friends or didn’t talk to each other, but the doctor had seemed antsy when she was talking.

“It’s about Kono,” she replied, vaguely.

Danny frowned, “What about her?”

“I don’t know if you’ve noticed but she’s been acting strange lately and I think I know why.”

“I’ve noticed. Wait, you know why?”

“I have an idea, at least,” Catherine replied, “Do you know that new neurosurgeon, Dr. Noshimuri?”

“I’ve seen him around. Why?”

“There might something going on between them.”

“Really?” Danny asked with raised eyebrows. He started the car and started to pull out of the parking lot.

Catherine nodded, “Yeah. Think about it before you veto the idea. Whenever they’re in the same room, they glance at each other every five seconds, they’re tense and sometimes I catch Dr. Noshimuri smiling at Kono when she isn’t looking.”

Danny bit his lip as he thought about what she said. He realised it was true now that he recalled all the moments he had been in the same room as Kono and Dr. Noshimuri. If the two of them didn’t like each other, then they used to.

“Alright. I get what you’re saying,” the nurse conceded, “But what does this have to do with anything?”

Catherine stared out of the window for a short moment before she responded.

“I have a plan and I’m going to need your help.”

“I’m listening.”

+++++

After buying their food, they had returned to the hospital where some of their friends were waiting in the break room. Kono, thankfully, wasn’t there. While they handed out food, Danny realized that Steve was staring at them and figured that the surgeon had noticed their strange behaviour.

“What are you two up to?” he asked as Danny sat down beside him. He wrapped an arm around the blond’s shoulder and pulled him closer.

“I don’t know what you mean,” Catherine replied, nonchalantly.

Steve raised an eyebrow, “I think you do. Cath, you’ve been acting weird all morning. Now, you and Danny came in here looking shifty.”

Catherine and Danny glanced at each other, having a silent conversation with their eyes. Eventually, Catherine sighed.

“Alright. Danny and I have an idea.”

“You mean _you_ have an idea which you coerced me into helping you with,” Danny interjected.

“Right. Anyway, I’ve noticed that Kono seems to have an admirer.”

Steve and Malia looked pleasantly surprised while Chin, to no one’s great shock, was immediately on guard.

“I’m sorry, what?”

Catherine sighed and Danny had to bite his lip to smother a smile. It wouldn’t do him any good to show his amusement at their situation.

“I said she has an admirer,” Catherine repeated.

“Oh, who?” Malia asked, curiously.

Catherine smiled, “Dr. Noshimuri.”

“Hey, I know him. He’s great,” Steve commented.

Danny raised an eyebrow, “Really?”

“Yeah, really.”

“No.”

Everybody stopped and turned to Chin who looked like he was about two steps away from an aneurysm.

“No,” he said again. “There is no way my baby cousin is going out with Adam Noshimuri.”

“Wait, you know him?” Malia questioned.

“Yeah, back when I was working at Tripler and I don’t think he should be dating Kono.”

“Why’s that?” Catherine asked. Danny leaned forward, curious about the answer.

“He’s her ex.”

An awkward silence fell over the group as they took in the news. Eventually, Danny shrugged.

“Hey, I don’t know about you guys, but I think they can try again.”

Chin gave him an unimpressed look (not that it had any effect), but the others seemed to agree with Danny. Chin looked around at his nodding colleagues and sighed upon realising that he was outnumbered.

“Alright, fine,” he conceded. “What were you thinking, Cath?”

“We should set them up,” Catherine replied.

“Like a blind date?” Malia asked. “That doesn’t sound too bad.”

Steve shrugged, “I’m willing to risk Kono’s anger. Danno?”

“How many times do I have to tell you to stop calling me that? And yes, I’m in.”

Catherine grinned, “Great. Here’s the plan…”

+++++

Personally, Danny had never really spoken to Dr. Noshimuri. He seemed nice from afar, but that was just from afar. Some of the other nurses had worked with him and he had glowing reports, enough that – in Danny’s opinion – he was deemed good enough for Kono. Speaking of the other nurses, they had wanted to go out for happy hour at a nearby bar and grill, but Danny was stuck working the night shift. However, watching Steve try to make casual conversation with Dr. Noshimuri more than made up for what he was missing.

“So, I heard that you were speaking at a conference for the ASA,” Steve said. Danny guessed that he was supposed to sound nonchalant, but he only appeared awkward. It was clear he didn’t want to be in the conversation and judging by Noshimuri’s amused smile, he knew as well.

“Yeah. A thrilling discussion on early infantile epileptic-dyskinetic encephalopathy. Didn’t know you were interested,” Noshimuri said with thinly veiled hilarity.

Steve promptly made a face as if he were eating something sour, “Uh, no. Not really.”

“Then why’d you mention it?”

“I was just making conversation,” Steve said, indignantly. He looked as though he was about to have an aneurysm which meant it was Danny’s time to step in.

“And it obviously isn’t his strong suit,” he said, stepping forward. “Look, what he’s trying to say is that a group of us are going out for some drinks Saturday and we were wondering if you were free.”

“Oh, I wouldn’t mind,” Adam said, shrugging.

“Great. If you have any questions, just ask me or Neanderthal over here.”

Adam grinned, “I’ll do that. See you around.”

“Yeah, see ya.”

As Adam walked off, Danny turned to look at his boyfriend who only glared at Dr. Noshimuri’s back.

“Aw, come on, babe. You weren’t getting anywhere.”

“I was getting somewhere,” Steve protested. “You ruined my flow.”

“Your flow? Molasses would move faster than you, Steven.”

“I beg to differ.”

“You beg to differ?”

“Yeah, I beg to differ. You would know how I work if you hadn’t cut me off.”

“You know what? I have patients to check. I don’t need your lunacy affecting me.”

+++++

“Are you sure this is going to work?”

“Chin, you’ve asked the same question five times already. The answer is still yes.”

Danny could tell that Catherine was getting fed up with Chin’s constant pestering and he didn’t blame her. While he understood the native Hawaiian’s concerns about his cousin, Danny figured Kono could handle herself. If anything, she could always cuss them out the next time she saw them at work.

“Honey, maybe you should just wait and see,” Malia spoke up.

Chin sighed, “Alright, fine.”

“Well, that was easy,” Steve commented, leaning back in his seat. Danny shot him a scathing look before turning back to look out the window. The five of them were in Chin’s car, parked outside the restaurant they had told both Kono and Adam to meet them at. The plan was to leave them alone for the entire night, set up on a blind date.

“Hey, here she comes,” Catherine spoke up, gaining the others’ attention.

“And there’s Adam,” Danny pointed out, seeing the said surgeon coming from the other side of the street.

The group watched as their two subjects met and seemingly had an awkward conversation. Kono took out her phone a short moment after and began typing. There was the sound of a quiet buzz in the silence of the car and Catherine pulled out her phone.

“She’s asking where we are.”

“Tell her you’re not coming and put in a word for us too,” Danny said.

Catherine sent Kono back the response and they all watched as the nurse read the text. She and Adam talked for a moment longer before entering the restaurant. Everyone in the car (except Chin) let out whoops of joy.

“It worked,” Malia squealed.

“Told you,” Catherine said, a large grin on her face.

“I still don’t agree with this,” Chin muttered.

“Yeah, yeah,” Danny said, “It’s all terrible for you. We know. Now, can we leave? I’m getting a cramp round here.”

+++++

Danny yelped in surprise when someone punched his arm. He turned, ready to yell at whoever was dumb enough to try but stopped when he saw Kono.

“Hey, Kono. Looking beautiful as always.”

Kono rolled her eyes, “I know what you did, Jersey.”

“Me?” Danny asked, placing a hand on his chest. “I’ll have you know that I am innocent.”

“Sure. You think you’re cute?”

“I know I’m cute. Have seen a better head of hair on a guy? I mean, come on. Tell the truth.”

Kono laughed, steering Danny away from the vending machine.

“So, are you gonna tell me what happened?”

“If you’re so innocent, then how do you know something happened?” Kono asked, raising her eyebrows.

“I never said completely innocent. Now, come on. I’m dealing with Sang Min next. I need the enlightenment. Was it good? Did you have fun?”

Kono smiled, “Yeah. I did have fun. Don’t get me wrong; I’m still mad, but thanks.”

“It was Catherine’s idea.”

“Remind me to thank her.”


End file.
